Small electronic devices have become a major part of our lives. For example cellular telephones, laptop computers, network routers, computer peripherals, scanners, printers, cordless telephones, etc., generally all rely on low voltage direct current. These devices are usually connected to an alternating current outlet and converted to their proper direct current voltage utilizing a small power supply, commonly referred to as a “wall wart”. Due to lack of standardization, physical design requirements and varying electrical power requirements of the electronic devices, the “wall warts” are manufactured to specifically power each individual electronic device. In addition, each “wall wart” is fitted with a plug dimensioned to fit a particular electronic device and supply a specific voltage thereto. In some instances, not only are the output voltages and plugs different, but the polarity of the output voltage is reversed such that using a “wall wart” of the proper voltage but improper polarity could damage the electronic device intended to be powered.
Moreover, modern electric building codes generally require an electrical outlet approximately every twelve feet of a perimeter wall in a room. Accordingly, a typical home office desk situated near a wall has only one or two available electrical outlets within reach to power such items as a desk lamp, computer, monitor, printer, telephone, speakers, network router, cable or DSL modem, etc., thus quickly exhausting the available electrical outlets. To address the limited electrical outlets, various electrical equipment manufacturers have developed power strips which allow a number of low power “wall warts” and power cords to be connected to a single electrical outlet.
However, the common physical design of a “wall wart” has a footprint which typically blocks the use of one or more adjacent power outlets resulting in less than optimum usage of the power strip. To overcome this problem, users may attempt to “daisy chain” a second power strip from the first power strip, a result that is not only unsightly but also a potential fire hazard. Lastly, the use of multiple “wall warts” results in wasted energy due to thermal and electrical losses.